


I've Never Known a Girl Like You Before

by MsArtheart



Category: King of Fighters, SNK world - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Ikari Team, Ikari Warriors, M/M, interplay between smut and fluffly, not a poliamorous fic, not this time but maybe later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsArtheart/pseuds/MsArtheart
Summary: [Leona x Whip] [Ralf x Clark] "Afrernoon slowly turns into evening. They're a mess. And Sated."





	I've Never Known a Girl Like You Before

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~ [You showed me how to say / Exactly what you say / In that very special way!]

 

 **::::** **Daytime ::::**

 

“It’s breezy outside... They left our room with the window still open.”

 

_Pale and naked pairs of legs entangles above the sheets._

 

“Just let Ralf and Clark have fun by their own outside the hotel, _darling_."

 

"Hm. Maybe they deserve it. "

 

"…So do **we**.”

 

_Yet Leona sulks for no reason._

 

"No missions, no tournaments and no coworkers to stop us anymore."

 

"Enjoy it while we're _allowed_ to."

 

"Besides..." 

 

 _The gunner's inner tights lazily slides against the taller's hips_ _until it finds the right spot to get laid._

_A muffled sigh is barely contained by the blunette._

 

“...It’s a nice view from both places...”

 

_Deft hands unbuttons Leona's green top uniform._

 

“…You still wear a red blouse under your uniform even when you _dislike_ the color. It’s strangely cute... Yet unexpected."

 

_Tender fingertips runs through sweaty skin._

_The ragged breath against Whip's bare neck is Leona's reply._

 

“I want to _feel_ you...”

 

_The careless whisper flows in an ear half hidden by some messy locks of blue hair._

_Leona could only bite whip's left shoulder to restrain the delightful shiver running down her body._

 

“Help me undress myself, will ya?”

 

“Of course.”

 

_Leona rises on her elbows. Whip is still on top of her._

_Her languid back covered by untied blue strands touches the headboard of the bed._

 

“Be careful.”

 

_Fiery palms cups Leona’s cheeks._

 

“I don’t want you to get cut by my knifes.”

_A long lick on her half open lips side to side as a silent defiance._

 

_Hands' holding and pressing on the tall and woody headboard._

_Forearms' rested lightly on Leona's shoulders._

_Leona kissed her collarbone._ _Then her lips._

_Cold knives gets discarded one by one on the floor._

_Same as whip's top uniform._

_Then her Belt. Later her grey Beige breeches._

_Only their underwear remains.._

_Leona stares at Whip's creamy belly._

_Then at her firm tights._

_A pleased lick on her own lips._

 

“Guide me, Seirah."

 

"'Sally', please. Seirah is just somebody else."

 

“Muchiko.”

 

“Wha--!? Say again, you--”

 

"Whip."

 

"Eeeh?"

 

"...I'd rather call you 'Whip'. The same way I want to be called ‘ _The Silent Soldier’_. It only fit us better."

 

"Sure it does. It's all about codenames and military slangs... But... I am quite _right_ about one thing."

 

_One blue eyebrow raises._

 

"You, my dear Leona, can be kinda _loudy_   when touched in the _right spot_."

 

“Ah!~”

 

“See..?”

 

“...Whip...”

 

“I won’t _hold back_ anymore.”

 

_The kiss deepened._

_Same goes to their touch on each other’s bodies._

_Tongue meets tongue and produces light moans._

_Skin grinds skin and causes delightful spasms._

_Yet they want more than this._

_One wants to bite._ _Another wants to scratch._

_So they bite and scratch each other eagerly..._

_...Until their bodies' painted in pale red marks here and there._

 

_There's no pain in pleasure._

_But a certain urgency at sucking._

_One licks the others belly and travels her wet tongue down…_

_Another push and pull at her lover's hair._

_She really loves to guide. One just obeys._

 

_They're so close-- One purrs deeply..._

_Another's pleased and loudly groam._

_They're not done yet. The fun only begun._

_Afrernoon slowly turns into evening._

_They're a mess._

_and sated._

_Lying stark naked over the soaked sheets._

_No shame at all._

_Just… Musings.._

“Whip...”

 

“...Hmmmmm?”

 

“What are we doing?”

 

“Making love.”

 

"..."

 

"Is something wrong?"

 

_Leona shakes her head._

 

"...Leona..."

 

"Why... Why you like to have sex with me?"

 

“Because it's not just-- Sex-- Sigh… You don't get it, do you? We can’t do it with our comrades so we’re doing it with each other. Not that I would _want_ to do it with one of those two muscle heads… You are different. _Thank Goddess you are different._ "

 

_A questioning stare from blue eyes to brown ones._

“I... Must admit that when I heard about you for the first time I find it _all_ just... Weird. But I really couldn’t judge, given my own situation.”

  

“You are a clone, and I am a bloodlust tool of one ancient entity.”

 

“Geez, Such problematic brats, don’t you say? Just two children born from wrong… Yet there we are.”

 

_A frequent click from her empty Desert Eagle’s trigger._

_A long stare at the ceiling._

_A shift from the gunner’s body._

_One arm holding her head._

_The other arm rested on Leona’s belly._

“Say... How are you feeling, Leona?”

 

_No response._

 

“I mean being with me, right now?”

 

“...Heated.”

 

“That’s it?”

 

_A shy smile formed on soft lips._

 

“…And Loved.”

 

“ That’s Better. Now, c’mere because I didn’t finish you yet~”

 

* * *

  **_Fin~_ **

**_...Really. Not yet. OMAKE TIME!!_ **

**Omake:**

* * *

  

**:::: Nighttime ::::**

 

*Doors open*

 

*Whip and Leona sleeping together in the bed*

 

*Discarded clothes and knifes and a _whip_ laying still all over the floor*

 

Clark: Hm. Seems like they did it again eh, Ralf? They had quite a _party_   here.

 

Ralf: And they did not invited us? How mean!

 

Clark: Keh. Keh. Talking as if you would  _really_   want to join 'em..

 

Ralf: Meh, you got me. Touché.

 

Clark: Just let our kids have fun by their own.

 

Ralf: Now you’re talking like _our own fun_ justended, eh?

 

Clark: *grins*

 

Clark: I  _dare_  you make me wait at the shower, _Commander_   Ralf.

 

Ralf: *Smirks* Wanna bet, _Lieutenant_ Clark? 

 

*Both men entered the bathroom*

 

Ralf: *whispers* I wonder how their faces will twist when they find out we already know what’s happening between these two…

 

Clark: Or between **_us_** , maybe?

 

Ralf: Nah, they already know. Now let’s the _real fun_ begins.

 

*Bathroom door closes*

 

**_Fin~_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> What if I say Whip could be a pretty tsundere with hints of yandere-- sness?
> 
> And if I say Leona is my beloved kuudere and she and Whip together makes a fluffy yet sexy pair?
> 
> Anyway.  Whip&Leona fanart belongs to @Akapost
> 
> (akapost. tumblr. com)
> 
>  
> 
> Tittle comes from the song: Edwyn Collins - A Girl Like You
> 
>  
> 
> (150817)


End file.
